


Core Programming

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things never change, but relationships do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Core Programming

It's hard to be the token sane one.

Gale has watched the Embryon fall apart around him then slowly stitch itself back together, this virus changing alliances fundamentally although the central force of their being a tribe seems to maintain some sort of structure.

Their core group has not changed in terms of membership, but the relationships have altered beyond measure. Cielo's personality irritates Gale now though he cannot remember it having done so before, but for some reason this new Cielo seems to help hold the others together. They all smile more around Cielo, though Gale cannot see the appeal in smiling. Laughter, too, seems to follow Cielo around.

On returning to base, Gale finds himself invited into Cielo's bedroom, is informed that Cielo has something to show him.

The feeling of irritation Gale has had around Cielo is at once explained and soothed when Cielo strips naked; and even if Gale could not name or describe in a non-scientific sense what happened next, he knew it was something he could appreciate about the blue-haired boy.  


~ ~ ~

  
It's hard to be the token sane one.

Bat's eyes are crazed; furious that Gale dared to refuse him. "Frigid, icy prick, worse than that fucking Serph", and other choice phrases escape his lips before Gale attempts to leave the room; and on seeing Gale's lack of reaction, Bat leaps at Gale, knocking him to the floor and closing both hands around his throat before squeezing tight. "I'll kill you," Bat says, even though his grip is weak and something about him speaks of fear more than anger.

Gale holds steady, not kicking Bat off even though escape would be easy, rolling over instead so Bat is beneath him. Jinana values Bat, and they need to maintain her trust until the Solids are defeated; this attack is meaningless and Gale does not pull Bat's hands from his neck, keeps his gaze steady.

"Stop it," Bat orders, releasing one hand from Gale's neck and bracing it against his chest.

"Why?" Gale asks, curious as to what aspect of being stared at frightens Bat so much.

"Because -" Bat starts, before choking on his own words, looking outright terrified, "I don't trust you."

"I will not ask you to," Gale asserts, and Bat edges up a little further onto the shreds of rug covering the floor, releasing Gale's neck and adjusting his clothing, seeming almost to cover himself up. "Why do I scare you?"

"I don't remember," Bat replies, seeming like someone else for a moment, eyes narrowed. "I don't even know you."

"That is illogical. We have met as enemies."

"We _are_ enemies," Bat spits, getting unsteadily to his feet. "I don't care what Jinana says, I don't trust you."

Bat's words are surprising, but incisive enough; Gale cannot help but feel impressed.

Even so, it's unfortunate that Bat leaves before Gale can reassure him the Embryon will not renege on their deal, as he suspects the purple-haired Maribel has more trouble to offer.  


~ ~ ~

  
It's hard to be the token sane one.

Gale supposes he should be relieved that it isn't Lupa's human form he's eating, but Cerberus, as it's the sort of detail that would placate the others; they treat demon forms and human forms as separate entities when it comes to battle.

Gale knows different.

His eyes have burnt throughout this, stripping skin from muscle and muscle from bone, and as much as it ought to puzzle him he finds himself angered and shamed by the burning. His eyes almost leak and he remembers how Argilla's had spilt liquid before, wonders what they have in common to cause such a strange affliction.

Gale closes his eyes as he tears away the last of the meat, stomach aching with more than indigestion as he wonders what to do with the bones, and then he remembers who is responsible for this with an anger that burns deeper than the sting in his eyes ever could.

Nirvana had best be worth the wait.  


~ ~ ~

  
It's hard to be the token sane one.

Cielo knew Gale would not come back from this, but it had to be done; Sera needed the time he could buy for them. He remembers her now, the black-haired woman; had remembered her before in quick flashes of memory, but David has been quiet long enough. Gale might not know Angel, not truly, but David does - did - and loved her.

Gale knows enough of love now to let David have his say. Angel is all contradictions, hard, soft, hard again, pale and dark, so very, very hurt.

She pierces him and he pierces her in turn, and Gale wonders as he falls - if he is just data, and Lupa was just data, could a programmer let them meet in better times on the next cycle?  


~ ~ ~

  
It's hard to be the token sane one.

It's a relief to have someone take that duty over for you.

Gale thought he would shiver, but finds himself still through to his core when Lupa's soul merges with his own. They become more than one like this - not quite Seraph, for Seraph is perfect - but more than one nonetheless. He remembers travelling with the others but he knows Seraph made this possible.

Seraph is sane and Seraph is beautiful, and Gale will follow her, him and them to the end.

.

The End


End file.
